The Last Snowbell
by leathanweapon
Summary: The Avatar is known to the world as the Spirit of Peace and Order. But what if the Avatar spirit itself is corrupted, causing chaos and mayhem in its wake? What if the only person with the key to annihilate the threat to mankind is just a mere human, born with no special powers whatsoever? And what if the Avatar is of his own blood?


_Evil isn't born, it's made – Regina Mills_

 **Prologue**

 _The world is in ruin_

Houses that once lined up the streets are now reduced to rubble. The shops that used to sell variety of street foods and merchandise are no more than piles of ashes. Blood, severed limbs, internal organs and the charred remains of both adults and children littered the pavement. The once, majestic skyscrapers that adorned the metropolis are now no more, leaving the room for the sky and the sun to peek into the debris and ruins of the mecca of the Elemental world. Republic City, once a wealthy nation, a land of opportunity, a place for dreamers and up until a few months ago, a safe haven from the destruction of the world as we know it, are now reek of smokes, burning buildings and burning flesh. The once bustling capital are now eerily quiet, save for the crackling sound of fire licking through everything combustible.

And the sound of a boulder smashed onto the ground

As I narrowly escaped another encounter with Death, my mind worked twice as fast on how to defeat the bender in front of me.

A steady stream of black, unforgiving fire rushes towards me, hungry for a kill.

In a _"fight or flight"_ situation, adrenaline are pumped into your system, giving you extra reaction time, extra sensitivity and extra strength to either fight the threat or fled to safety. Deciding to choose the latter, I use the remaining strength I had to push myself from the ground and away from the fire before sprinting towards a ruin of what used to be the Future Industries HQ. I thanked the spirits for endowing us humans with the adrenal gland as soon as I am sheltered from a fiery demise. Which is ironic considering the spirits are the one who got us into this ungodly mess in the first place. All the while, my mind had gone through countless permutations, ran every scenarios and simulated every battle plans known to mankind. However, it kept coming back to the same conclusion.

 _She will emerge the victor. And I will die at her hand_

"I know you know that you're on borrowed time", her voice, smooth as the skin of a silkpidgeon, breaks the silence, echoing my thought.

"So why don't you do the universe a favor and surrender your life to me..."

"...along with that _tenant_ of yours", she taunted me

 _Yeah, when turtleducks fly,_ I thought.

The dilemma is still upon me, though. If she was a normal bender, my chances to defeat her will be through the roof. I had no problems facing a rock chunker, a human lighter, a glorified water sprinkler and an overrated leaf blower. But how can you defeat a _fully realized_ Avatar who also happens to _master_ the sub bending arts of every elements when you can't even bend your own emotions? Oh, did I mention she also mastered the Avatar State _and_ energybending?

The universe must have really hates me

Filled with rage over the predicament I am in, I shouted the one thing I've been holding inside of me since I found her with the mutilated corpse of my mother and father, her right hand holding a knife covered in blood and a gleeful smirk plastered across her face.

 _ **"I WISH MOM AND DAD HAD NEVER GIVEN BIRTH TO YOU!"**_

The world becomes silent once again, before the manic laughter of one Avatar Hawwah fills the air.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _ **Wow, my first fanfic ever. Let me tell you something, writing is hard!**_

 _ **I am a big fan of Avatar both Aang and Korra and I am interested on what if the avatar is evil. Not the reincarnation of UnaVaatu but the Avatar of Raava. What it meant to the world and most importantly, what it meant to the whole Avatar cycle itself**_

 _ **Leave a review on what you think about the story so far based on my prologue**_

 _ **Until next time, caonimas!**_

 _ **P.s Per Vyseryx suggestion, the name of the Avatar is changed to reflect the tribe she was originated from. Thank you**_


End file.
